Double Trelawny Cho?
by AurorEllie
Summary: This chapter is about the mysterious Voldemort showing up at BAD times! and Harry receiveing what he wanted but at a cost..hehe this is mah second Chap so tell me wat you think!! BE HONEST...haha if its crap than its crap! hehe!!^-^PLEASE REVIEW IT!!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1.  
  
*********************  
  
"Harry, Harry?" "ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"This is import.." Ron stopped and looked at Harry for a moment, at that goofy expression Harry had on his face; he'd seen that expression many times before. Ron followed the direction of Harry's eyes onto no other than Cho Chang.  
  
This was his Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But more importantly this was his last chance he had to get to know Cho better.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Will you listen? This is a little more important than…"  
  
"err sorry" Said Harry. "So…what's so important?"  
  
"We have Double Divination first lesson" muttered Ron "..And if you aren't too busy thinking about Cho, could you POSSIBLY fit in time to think about our HOMEWORK, that's due in half an hour?"  
  
"Oh err yeah whatever you say Ron, yes homework, you can do it if you want, Divination, Double Professor Trelawney, Cho's Homework…got it".  
  
Ron sank in his chair, and sighed deeply, it was impossible to talk to Harry when he was in a daydream about Cho. Ron didn't see what was so good about her…sure she was pretty and smart and played as a seeker for Ravenclaw and almost every boy in Hogwarts had asked her on a date, but she wasn't worth all this attention from his best friend, Harry, was she?  
  
Hermione had had enough; she kicked Harry stubbornly in the right leg. Harry shot up and smacked his knees on the table. Fred and George started chuckling away and continued to eat their breakfast.  
  
"What did you do THAT for?!" cried Harry, trying not to yell to loud, so Cho couldn't see him in pain.  
  
"You've been so distant recently, day-dreaming about Cho, if you like her THAT much go over and TALK to her like NORMAL people" snapped Hermione. Ron started giggling at Hermione.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled at Ron.  
  
"Oh…nothing, nothing at all" replied Ron still laughing historically.  
  
Harry still fixated on Cho, suddenly snapped out of it when Cho stood up and started walking over too the Gryffindor table. Harry became all hot and flustered as Cho came to a Holt right beside him. Hermione glared at Cho as she came closer. She gave Harry a sweet smile and whispered something into Ron's ear; he started turning red around his ears. Then he nodded and muttered something like 'I've got 2nd lesson free'.  
  
Ron looked startled long after Cho had walked off. Harry didn't know what to say…he just sat there gawking at him as though he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Shetalkedyounotme" Harry splutter.  
  
"wha?" mumbled Ron.  
  
"What I ment to say is…" Harry started again, "Cho talked to you and not me, I didn't even think you two KNEW each other".  
  
"I DON'T know her" cried Ron, still pink around his ears.  
  
They sat there a couple of seconds before Hermione snapped at them, something about how she hates boys, about how there so annoying and confusing. But Harry and Ron didn't care what she was saying. Harry was furious at Ron, and Ron was so unaware of what was going around him he lifted his spoon and put it into his cheek, missing his mouth completely.  
  
"OY, WEASLEY" Cried a cold high-pitched voice, it was Draco Malfoy. All 4 of the Weasleys turned around (Ron, Fred, George & Ginny). Malfoys voice carried on "Not you 3, the UGLIER one next too Harry!" yelled Draco from the other side of Great Hall. George, Fred and Ginny still stared at Malfoy, like the rest of the students in the hall.  
  
"WANT ME TO BUY YOU A BID? KEEP MISSING YOUR MOUTH DON'T YOU, STUPID LITTLE BOY!". Everyone at the Slytherin table broke out in laughter, Ron went bright red with humiliation and Fury, as he wanted no more than to smack Malfoy one around the chops.  
  
Ron wiped his face and robes, stood up, and walked quietly and quickly out of The Great Hall; Harry quickly pilled the last mouthful of toast into his mouth and dashed after Ron. He yelled bye to Hermione, but to his sudden surprise she wasn't there, Harry so caught up in where she had gone went colliding into someone and fell hard on the ground.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Harry yelled as he sprawled onto his stomach to see whom he hit. It was none over than the witch of his dreams Cho.  
  
Cho looked at harry and then at her leg, it was bleeding. Harry stood up quickly and began to help Cho up.  
  
"I'm truly sorry Cho, I really am, I'm so clumsy!"  
  
"It's okay, Harry, it was just an accident" Replied Cho, "Um if you don't mind could you possibly escort me to Madam Pomfrey, to look at my leg, it's been feeling funny all week and now I have a good excuse to go and see her".  
  
Harry didn't know how to hold Cho, he became really nervous, he attempted to put his arm under her, they both blushed, then he put her arm around his neck and his hand around her waist for support.  
  
They climbed the stairs together, stair by stair, it took forever, but Harry didn't care. He was with Cho, his love, he was holding her, sure he was helping her get to the hospital wing because he had hurt her by being clumsy, but still HE WAS HOLDING HER!  
  
When they got there, Madam Pomfrey was looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"And what have you two been up too?" She gave them a dirty look.  
  
Harry blushed "Nothing? Madam Pomfrey, I accidentally knocked Miss Chang over and well she's hurt her leg"  
  
"Okay, let me examine it, Miss Chang do you wish Mr. Potter to stay?"  
  
Asked Pomfrey.  
  
"Um, Yes, eer no?, I mean Yes if he wishes" Replied Cho.  
  
"I'll stay, its my fault you're here" said Harry.  
  
Ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey strode out.  
  
"She's going to be okay, her legs been badly injured for a while now, and you're collision just topped it off. She'll have to stay here pretty much all day so I can fix the problem and make sure she has no reactions to any potions" Said Pomfrey.  
  
"Okay, can I see her please?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Harry walked into the cubicle in which Cho lay.  
  
"I'm really sorry Cho" Harry said sadly.  
  
"Oh its fine, it's been bad for quite a while, thank god you did it before the Quidditch matches started huh?"  
  
They both smiled…  
  
"So.." said Harry  
  
"Um could you pass me my books on that chair?" Acquired Cho.  
  
"Certainly" Replied Harry.  
  
Harry leaned over the bed, not thinking to walk around. He suddenly looked at Cho and she stared right back into his eyes. They both suddenly blushed... leaned towards each other, tilted their heads…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Double Trelawny Cho?! CHAPTER 2

Immediately Harry swung his head up, his scar! It was burning worse than ever! Harry opened his eyes, looked into the eyes of which he thought was Cho.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY!" Harry shrieked.  
  
He was not looking into the eyes of his passionate love, but into the evil scarlet eyes of The Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. Instantly Harry heard the painful screams of his mother, pleading for mercy, as she sacrificed herself for her baby boy!  
  
"WHERES CHO!?" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry blinked for a moment, but in the split second that he did, he saw none other than Cho lying down looking petrified in her bed, where just a second ago, Voldemort himself was laying.  
  
Cho looked horrified, as Harry edged away from her.  
  
"You were HIM!! Voldemort! Tom Riddle! YOU! He was here as YOU! Where did he go!? Where?! Voldemort!" Harry stammer, while staggering backwards.  
  
"Harry.are you okay?, Please calm down! The Dark Lord isn't here Harry! It's okay! Please! Calm Down! You're scaring me!" Cho said scarcely.  
  
Harry looked around the room again, had he just imagined the whole thing? Was he going insane?! What had just happened? Had Voldemort been here? Or had he just imagined it? The thoughts raced round Harry's head. Before finally saying.  
  
"I'm sorry Cho, I really am, I.I.have to go!"  
  
Harry raced out of the room, ashamed of what he had just done, he had imagined the whole thing and just ruined his chances with his love! But what if it was real? What happened if the Voldemort had returned and was out for Harry again?  
  
Harry was watching were he was going subconsciously now, he didn't need to injure two people in the same day. Just as Harry got his mind off what he'd just done, he heard a familiar voice, and not one he'd like to hear right at this moment in time.  
  
"OYY POTTER! OHH POTTER. What HAVE you been doing?" Harry wheeled around to see none other than a pig headed rich boy, Malfoy.  
  
"I hear you can't watch where you're going Potter! Knocking poor innocent Ravenclaw girls over, after their blood are we? So she won't grab your golden snitch at the match against Ravenclaw this weekend!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Oh yeah Malfoy, you're really onto me now, maybe if you just look at the whole Ravenclaw team you might kill them all with you 'good looks' and then I wont have to knock them all over!" Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
Malfoy stood there, trying to think up a come back.Unsuccessfully might I add too!  
  
Harry barged past him just as Malfoy stumbled and cried for help as he threw himself up against a wall.  
  
"What ARE you doing Malfoy!?" Harry said angrily.  
  
"You'll see" Malfoy whispered with a huge nasty grin on his pale face.  
  
Just as Malfoy cried for help the third time, Professor Snape came striding round the corner, just at the same time as Malfoy slid himself down the wall.  
  
"POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MR. MALFOY?! MY OFFICE NOW!!" Snape said sharply.  
  
"Are you okay Malfoy? What happened this time?" Snape asked the shaking fool that was scrolled up on the floor.  
  
"Potter! He..he.(It was obvious to Harry that Malfoy was thinking this up on the spot and he would put his entire fortune of gold on the fact Snape knew Malfoy was talking rubbish) he tried to beat me up! He said if I told anyone, that.that.that he'd jinx my broom so it would..errr..would try to..kill me every time I spoke!!!" Malfoy replied to the smirking Professor.  
  
"Errm..yes Mr Malfoy! That sounds like something I wouldn't put past Mr. Potter myself.DIDN'T I TELL YOU MY OFFICE!! NOOOW!" Roared Snape.  
  
Harry turned, and walked quickly in the direction of Snape's office (which was quite good really seen as the hospital wing was on the way). Harry ran up the cold stone steps to the 3rd floor, where just then Cho herself opened the door.  
  
"Hey I forgot to give you something" said Cho while blushing.  
  
"And what's that's? " said Harry sounding curious.  
  
Cho stock a giant step towards Harry, flung her arms around his neck and gave his first ever kiss. Harry's head started spinning..he wanted to laugh and wanted to cry all at the same time! He felt like everything in the WORLD made sence! He slowly put his arms around Chos back and continued to kiss her. He'd never felt like this in his entire life! His heart was pounding, he swore she could feel it.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MR POTTER!? MISS CHANG?"  
  
It was Snape..trust Snape to ruin the best ever moment of Harrys love life! Cho and Harry sprang back from each other, while bright red in the face.  
  
"Go to class Miss Chang.I need to speak to Potter on his own!" Snape snarled.  
  
Cho opened her mouth to say something..but no words would come out. Harry gave her a weak smile and she walked off slowly.  
  
Harry new this would be the beginning to the end..  
  
First "smacking" Malfoy one, and now kissing Ravenclaw girls in public stairways.Snape was going to have him good this time. He'd be lucky he if lasted till the end of the day without being expelled! 


End file.
